Inner Self
by QueenManaOfEgypt
Summary: Mana's return,but why is she a Dark Magician Girl?Love,Adventure and powerful,if not strongly motived and deathly sutoirs!Death lingers in Mana's future,but,why?
1. Return

Salutations, I'm Mana…and this is my very first fanfic. I've been a reader for a while but I've had too many ideas to wait any longer. Anyway, I would hate to bore my readers with my incisive rambling …so, here it is. But first…

Disclaimer:

Mana-"I don't own…OW!"

-bends down and picks up the rock which was apparently thrown at her /hears innocent whistling behind her/turns around and comes face to face with….-

Mana growls-"Atem..."

-She death glares him -Marik slaps him upside the head -Ryou shakes his head -Yugi sweatdrops

Atem/Yami-"What!?!"

Mana- You know what!"

Atem/Yami-teases in sing song voice-"No I don't…"

-smirks playfully-"Enlighten me…"

-She growls and launches herself at him, Marik isn't sparred.

Yugi tries to stop her but gets looped into the mess as well.-

Ryou-sighs-"Oh well, Mana-sama doesn't own Yugioh or she owns is the plot and gets out of this is the writing practice she so desperately needs…"

Mana- "Hey!" -she stops strangling Atem and Marik with her left and right hand respectively-

Mana-"What'd you say!?!"

Ryou-"Umm…err…well…eeeeeep!"

-runs off/Mana chases him-

Mana-"Come back here! Fight like a man!"

Inner Self

Chapter One: The Arrival

Motou Household

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!"says Yugi, running down the stairs.

Upon opening the door, who (or what) should he see but a life-sized Dark Magician Girl [DMG from here on out], standing…well _hovering_ in the door way.

"Hey Yugi, what's up?"

Stunned, he just stood there…motionless…speechless…_shoeless_? Until…

"Yugi…Yuuugiii," the DMG continues, waving a hand in front of his face.

From the kitchen, the familiar form of the ex-pharaoh appeared asking "Yugi, who is…"Only to be stopped mid-sentence by crushing embrace of the life-sized DMG, as she glomps him.[A/N: At least I think that's what you call the thing she does…anyways, just picture a piggy-back ride, only…backwards.]

"Temmie!"

"M-Mannie...Is that you?"

"Of course it's me silly! Who'd ya expect, teachie Mahaddie!?!"

"No, it's just….what took you so long!?"

"Huh…"

"I was worried sick!"

"You were?"She asked disbelievingly.

"Obviously! I mean the spell you casted, took effect on me 7months ago and I'm already settled, in my new body and in modern life!"Shockingly he said all that in one breath.

"Err...well..."

"Whatever. The point is you're here now…"adding quickly while gesticulating [like he always does], he says, "Now, follow me to the living room. It's warmer in there and I'm afraid we have a lot of explaining to do."

At the door separating the shop from the house, Atem stops, realizing he is one 'Yugi' short.

"Coming abiou?"

No answer. After sighing, he lazily goes over and throws the still frozen Yugi, over his shoulder. He walks through the door, but not before turning to the DMG and asking."You couldn't have been more subtle, could you?

"That's just not my style, Temmie." she answers grinning a very childish grin and flashing peace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later…..

"Look I know it's almost dinner Joey, but you need you get here now! Pleaded a now once again conscious, Yugi.

"But Yug! I'm so hungry I could eat a bus, 'bout now."

"Listen, Joey, tell you what. If you come, you can have dinner with us."

"Humm…watcha cookin'?"

"Well, Yami just cal..."

"WHAT! Yami's cookin'!?! Do yuh wanna kill somebody!?!"

"Joeeey…"whined a now deaf Yugi, "I never said that. Actually I was _trying_ to tell you that Yami called Tea and asked _her, _to cook."

"Oh, well…why didn't ya say dat in da first place?"

Yugi sighed, he was still confused as to why a life-sized DMG was in his living room-not that he mind-but what was next, a Kiriboh…now all he wanted was that sense of order he once had," Look, Joey, are you coming or not…"

"Yeah, sure! Anythin' for you, man!"

"Thank you."

"No prob! What are friends for?...Speakin' of friends, did Tea say what she was makin' for dinner…'cause I'm starved!"

"Goodbye Joey…"said Yugi as he hung up the phone. He did not want another conversation involving food.

_--Ding Dong_

"I'll get it…"said a now tired, frustrated and cranky, Yugi, who-by the way-now also had a head-ache...

After the little 'talk' he had with Joey, he called Tristan-who said he'd come, but only because Serenity was coming-, Duke-who said pretty much the same, Mai and finally, the infamous, Kaibas[A/N: no wonder he had a head-ache! lol!].

With, what seemed the millionth time that day; he sighed and got up for the couch where he was, to answer the door. But as soon as he opened the door…

All he had time to see was a blue, white and yellow figure launch at him with lightening speed.

"Yugggiiiiiii!!!!!"It screamed angrily.

Out of total reflex, he ducked, only to send said creature into a display case with a loud "CRASH!!!"Yugi winced, while hoping and silently praying that that would have stopped the creature dead in its tracks. However, he hadn't prayed hard enough, for within a split second, the creature was right back on its feet-supposing it had feet- and heading straight for Yugi! Said male closed his eyes and put his hands out in front of him, preparing for impact. It never came. Instead, he found himself in his best friend's iron grip, being shaken violently.

"Yugi Motou!"

Yugi open his left eye slightly, at the sound of the familiar voice.

"What's da big idea, hangin' up on meh like dat!"

Yugi's eyes flew opened fully," J-Joey!?!"He stuttered and blinked, shock written all over his face in superscript.

"Well, duh!! Who'd yuh expect, Da Dark Magician!" the 'creature' now identified as Joey, retorted.

"Well…"Yugi couldn't answer, with the day he had, would could blame him? Part of him actually expected it to be said monster.

"What do yuh mean, wel…"he was suddenly interrupted by giggling, which was followed by a bang and then a moan.

/Wait, a moan…/Yugi did a double check a came to the seemingly obvious conclusion…

/NO…He wouldn't…/he thought as he ran into the living room with the rest of the gang-which had arrived the same time as Joey but were not noticed, since Joey, as always, made himself known more than the rest- following close behind. [A/N: the Kaibas aren't here yet.] The sight they came face to face with, was both shocking and interesting and yet, gross [A/N: Joey's words not mine, personally I love it so much that it's my fav pairing!] enough to scar them for life.

DMG was backed up against a wall, trapped in between Atem's gorgeous, muscular, tanned [A/N: HE'S SO F-I-N-E, fine!!!!!] arms, which were pressed against the wall on either side of her. They were exchanging tongues, kissing as if; their very lives depended on it. The kiss was full of passion and hunger, and yet also had 50% of it filled with love and trust.

Think, the kiss was so beautifully executed, that all that was visible! Anyone, correction, any **idiot **[A/N: And no, I don't mean Joey!] could see that there was serious sparks between these two.

Tea dropped the groceries, Duke dropped his dice [GASP!], Tristan stopped drooling over Serenity [Thank you Kami-sama!], while Joey stopped playing the role of 'over-protective brother,' [Alleluia!] and Mai, _dropped_ her red Sasha lipstick and matching compact [Double GASP!!].

Unfortunately, all too soon, it ended…with the arrival of….Yugi's Grandpa, whom by the way, fainted like a pregnant woman at the sight of his newly adopted grandson [A/N: A real shocker, huh?] kissing what he thought was, and I quote Yugi on this one, 'a life-sized Dark Magician Girl.'

Neat, huh?

While all this was occurring, Atem and this DMG were still lost in each other's eyes. Yugi…no, he did not sigh, instead, he growled, loudly.

Atem, DMG and the rest of the gang- minus the Kaibas -heads' snapped around to the flustered sound.

"Would. Somebody. Please. Tell. Me. What. The. HECK. Is. Going. On. Here!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hey,what did you think?There's more to come and I'll update every Saturday,k?^,^

Plllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzz,Review!!!! It would mean sooo much to is my first fanfic after all....

Bye!^^


	2. Chaotic

A/N-I'm sooo sorry about the wait! I had and still have some health, personal and academic issues…I'm moving right now too. I was suppose to leave since the 14th but, my health got in the way…I only got out of that hell-hole dubbed 'hospital' yesterday, and now that no one's looking I've decided to seek some computer/ internet/ fanfiction time…

It may be awhile before I write again-with the move etc, etc & I'm working on another fanfic so be reasonable, the plan is ;this then, that ,then this again and so on and so on…-but don't worry I'll try my very best! ^^

So on to the chappie!

_The Motou Household-The living room_

**ATEM'S POV**

As I step through the kitchen door carrying a tray laid with numerous cups of hot chocolate, I sigh.

After Abiou's little outburst I decided that it was time for some explaining, and considering the cold weather outside I thought about the warm mug of hot cocoa my precious little hikari had made for me on my 1st winter night. I smile at the memory.

We had just come back from the mall and we were freezing, my fingers, toes and nose were all so cold that I thought they'd have broken off at the slightest touch. The minute we walked thought the door, Yugi ran off saying he had something for me to try. Five minutes later, he emerged from the kitchen: carrying two mugs. I had sniffed the mug and odors surrounding it warily, eyed the liquid-dark brown contents suspiciously and then took a very cautious, if not experimental taste while the excited-and hopeful- smaller, tri-haired teen next to me stared intensely at me. A taste, all it took was one taste and I was addicted. All winter long, it was all I would drink, and well, when I discovered that the miraculous substance existed in a solid form? Let's just say I ate so much that I stayed away from it for months. Even now, the mere mention of any type of chocolate makes me nauseous…it was that bad. Yes, vomiting for 3 weeks straight seemed to have that kind of effect on my love, or rather obsession-as Grandpa Motou called it-with all things chocolaty.

However, to relieve that coldness of the chilly winter winds leaking though the front door and to relieve the tense atmosphere, I reluctantly succumbed to my fate. Maybe a little chocolate wouldn't be so bad…I hope…

As, near the coffee table I place the tray on it and seeing no available seats, I decide to be 'naughty' and do something that would shock both my friends and my bestest-as she would put it- friend cum koi [A/N: It means lover in Jap, k?]. Seizing two cups of the hot drink, I strode over to the recliner to the left of the couch were my unsuspecting love was eyeing me curiously. That's when I played bold, I pulled her up off the recliner and sat her down on my lap. Then, gave her 1 of the many Dark Magician themed mugs that belong to Yugi of course, which she barely clasped in her subdued form.

My perv, I mean eccentric and impulsive side, then drove me to finish the job of silencing Mana. So, with a smirk on my face and another of Abiou's mugs in my hands I kissed her again.

'_Gods_,' I thought. The first time we kissed, not ten minutes ago, was amazing! But, this time, it seems even better! I barely suppressed a moan and bit her soft, tender, juicy bottom lip, ever so slightly. I wanted to jump for joy when Mannie responded and opened her mouth for me to explore. Her mouth was so warm, so moist. I tried to memorize every millimeter! And the very taste of her, the heavenly gift to man! No, me. And after a little coaxing, she intertwined her tongue with my own; a small battle ensued, which I won, of course. After which I allowed her into my own mouth.

'_Oh good RA, Mana!' _

A good minute passed my remaining brain cells were sure of that. And all too soon I began to pull away to breathe. However, Mana would not let me so much as budge, far less for brake apart. And though this idea, oh what did Joseph call it, oh yes, 'turned me on,' I knew we had to break apart for air, but I soon threw that notion out the window after the little vixen did what she did. She tickled the roof of my mouth and then had the audacity to start _another_ battle of tongues! Once she started, I couldn't even think straight. My only coherent thought was something along the lines of, 'Goodness!' or even, 'Dear Osiris!' and 'Great Ra!' was there also.

But we were yet again interrupted…and this time it wasn't my dear, old adopted grandfather. It was my _favorite_ blue-eyed brunet, CEO. You guessed it, the infamous Seto Kaiba. _Oh holy Ra, why!?! _I whined to myself.

'Motou, this isn't your bedroom and I suggest that you give her some air sometime this century, 'cause you two have been at it for the past two minutes and a half. And quite frankly, it's making me and Mokuba here sick.'

Of course this made Mana pull away….Ladies, gentlemen: Seto Kaiba.

'Kaiba, why are you here…'

'I'm here because little Yugi over there,' he casts a slender finger in Yugi's direction, 'called Mokuba and I saying that we had to get over here ASAP and that it was of the utter most importance.' he rolled his eyes at the words 'utter most importance.'

After throwing a quick glare and //_Why!?//_over the mind link at Yugi who sent a, _/Sorry, but we need him here to forge Mana's papers like he did with you/_ in return, I move my glare to Kaiba, intensify it and I'm about to retort an answer when Mana suddenly speaks up.

'Seth! I didn't know you were brought back, like us! Is Kisara here too?' she asks Kaiba excitedly, with her arm casually strewn over his shoulder. When exactly did she move? I have no idea.

Damn. Kaiba looks utterly, annoyed. Ra, I got to save Mana before he snaps…

'Umm, Mana,' I say as I get up and stand behind her. As I grip her shoulders, remove her hand from around Kaiba's neck and pull her away from the steaming CEO, I continue, 'That's NOT my cousin Seth, not a stretch of the imagination.'

Unfortunately, I was too late; hopefully she can defend herself, 'Hey, you there, blondie.'

Mana, looks around, utterly clueless looking for 'blondie,' and at that simple Mana-like-as I've dubbed it-gesture I decide to intervene, 'Now, Seto. Is that any way to refer to a lady?'

'He was talking to me?' whispers Mana in my ear. I nod.

He growls and responds, 'No, but I don't see any around here so there's no reason for you to worry your little, spiky head about that.'

I'm about to growl out an answer when I see Mana shaking next to me with her bangs covering her eyes_, 'Oh Ra! He made her cry! For that he'll pay…_'However, my thoughts were interrupted by Mana suddenly pulling herself from my grasp. 'M-Mana…' I stutter and blink, twice. _This isn't a good sign_…

'Leave me be Temmie, I can take care of myself, k?' she winks at me & flashes peace, to which I can't help nod and smile at. _'She's so cute…'_

She continues, 'Which brings me back to you mister!' she walks up to him and points a finger at a bored Seto, 'who in the all of blessed Egypt are you to say I'm not a lady?!'

'I'm Seto Kaiba,'

'Never heard of 'em.' She shrugs.

Seto looked murderous, to say the least. Mokuba, who had been standing faithfully at his older siblings side, saw his older brother's face and asked in a small and quivering voice, 'S-Seto…' He pulled on the hem of his brother's shirt to get his attention, but Kaiba didn't answer…

'And besides,' Mana continued. Apparently, she was still talking, oh Ra she's just adding gas to the fire! 'I don't who you are; I was an Apprentice Magician of the great Pharaoh Atem's court! And after his death-or rather sacrifice-the Master Magician of good Pharaoh Seth's! Back in Egypt, such disrespect to me in the presence of the Pharaoh would be a direct insult to the Pharaoh who is by spiritual and birth right the very incarnation of Ra himself! It would be the very death of you!'To the end she grumbled just loud enough for Seto, Mokuba and me to hear, 'And it would have served you right…idiot' At her last word she folded her arms across her chest and raised her chin into the air in what could be described as nothing other than pride, or for all those who know Seto Kaiba and his infamous temper, foolishness…

_Yup, the look on Seto Kaiba's face was so deadly, well it made _me_ shiver…If anyone saw him looking like this they'd call an asylum._

_/That's for sure, but umm, Tems, what exactly is the life-sized DMG trying to do? /_

My abiou's sweet-but shaky- voice sliced throw my thoughts, _//I have no idea Yugi. Let's just hope_ she _knows what she's doing…Oh and by the way, she isn't a life-sized DMG//_

_/She isn't? /_

_//No, she isn't. Remember Memory World? //_

_/Yeah…/_

_//Well, do you remember my little Apprentice friend, Mana? //_

/_Yeah…/_

_//Well, abiou? //_

_/Well what? /_

_//Well, use your common sense…//_

Silence passed through the link…1 minute…2 minutes…5 minutes

_//Abiou…anything yet? //_

_/Sorry, nothing…/_

_//Arg! Yugi! DMG! Mana! DMG is Mana! //_

_/You're kidding…/_

Disbelief flooded the mind-link.

_//No, Yugi…I'm not 'kidding!' I don't 'kid!' Remember that. //_

_/Okay, geez…Besides how was I suppose to remember that? I'm sure no one else does... /_

_//Arg…Whatever, the point is don't call Mannie a life-sized DMG. //_

_/Someone's overly touchy about their new girlfriend…Wait. 'Mannie…' /_

He's teasing me I just know it.

_/Wow…did you figure that one out all by yourself, Pharaoh? Or did your new girlfriend help you? /_

Damn. That slipped.

I'm about to show my little hikari I'm not afraid of him and set him straight, when Mana's voice-quite painfully-demolishes my eardrums, braking my concentration and therefore the link…

'Don't make me turn you into a frog!'

'Oh yeah! I'd like to see that!'

'I can pull a serpent from my hat!'

'Yeah, you and every other cheap and half-rate 'magician,' out there!'

'Who you callin' cheap and half-rate, you idiot!'

'You! And no one calls me an idiot and gets away with it, you simpleton!'

'Simpleton! Well you're a moron!'

'Infidel!'

'Retard!'

'Both of you stop it!' Tea's voice silenced the bickering, 'You're both stupid for acting like this! So just, QUIT IT!'

'Hump! 'Was the collected response to Tea's intervention from both parties. Silence reigned for a good 5 minutes until Kaiba-who just _had _to get the last word-spoke.

'Well, we can all, well those with brains-I guess one of you will have to explain it to the mutt later on…'

'Why ya little…' The rest was muffled because thankfully, Joey was restraint by Tristan and Mai.

Kaiba continued as always, despite the interruption, '…safely say, that I'm the smarter of the two of us.'

'Yeah well, in the kingdom of the blind the one-eyed man is king, or rather queen in this case. And I'm she.' Was all Mana said and shrugged.

'Hum, interesting…I'm impressed. Not one of these idiots, including the wanna-be Pharaoh over there,' He points a finger at me, 'is as witty as you my little thorned-stem rose…' He raised his eyebrow suggestively at Mana making her inaudibly shiver.

Wait, stop the presses…Did Seto Kaiba, _the_ _Seto_ _Kaiba_, just pay someone-and actual _living_, _breathing_ _person_ and NOT his _reflection_-a complement!?!

Not to mention flirt…with…Mana…HEY! Get yourself a girlfriend and leave MINE, alone!!!

'Do yourself a favor, ditch these dorks and hang out with people around the same IQ as you…'

'Like who, you?'

'Exactly, and of course Mokuba.'

Her very voice was laced with venom and sarcasm when she said this: 'Ha ha ha, that's a laugh. Do _yourself_ a favor, Mr. Seto Kaiba and stop flirting with women far out of your league.'

The entire room was silent. And inside everyone's thoughts all resemble this: OH-MY-BLEEPING-GOD!!!!

Of course that's just a guess. Unexpectedly, Grandpa-who had retreated upstairs after Abiou's outburst- came downstairs and asked, 'So, what going on down here, children?'

Joey –who had broken out of Tristan's and Mai's grasp-sliced through the shocked silence, 'SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! SHE JUST DISSED SETO KAIBA! OH, NO WAY, MAN! SHE JUST DISSED THE SETO KAIBA!'

And that was it, the final straw: with that everyone burst into hysterical laughter, all excepting Mokuba-whose face bore a darkened, angry and distressed expression-and of course, Kaiba. The strange, no…disturbing thing about this is that Kaiba looked absolutely destroyed.

Then, the unexpected happened. And it stopped our laughter completely. Seto Kaiba ran out of the room with TEARS streaming down his face! UNBELIEVEABLE! Everyone, repent! It's the end of the world! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well, well, Seto Kaiba has emotions, through it is very strange that he'd be so, so…fragile…Mana was just standing her ground after all. I mean she and Seth had fights like this all the time…It's frightening, actually. But before I can ponder this properly, Mana runs of behind him shouting after him, 'Wait! Seth! I mean Seto! I'M SORRY! Wait up…' The rest of those sentences were lost to Mana's distance from us. Mokuba was also about to run after the crying teen, but I grabbed him by the forearm.

Confused-as always-Joey asked, 'Hey…Since when does rich boy have feelin's 'n,' err, since when is he such a wus? And could someone please tell me why in da worl' dat DMG ran afta him afta she dissed 'em? '

Mokuba turned to us with tears cascading down his face, 'You guys just don't understand! Seto is going through so much pain on the inside! But no one ever cares, except for me! Why don't you just give us a break! 'Cause there's a lot of things you wouldn't EVER understand!' He tried to wrench his arm for my grasp but I gripped harder. This day was getting really strange and someone's going to give me answers! By hook, or by crook!

'Then make us understand, Ra-Damn-It!

He sighed, 'Fine but Seto's going to kill me if he finds out I told you…'

--

_With Mana and Seto…_ [A/N-Wow that even sounds wrong…sorry Seto/Seth fans and fangirls alike. Or fanboys as the case maybe…XP]

**MANA'S POV**

'…HEY! YOU THERE! BRUNNET! OI! BLUE EYES! I'M SORRY! '

I had been running after him for the past couple minutes and he still hadn't answered or even stopped. Arg! This is getting nowhere!

I stop and catch my breath so I can concentrate better. Within seconds a small, brownish-red book appears in my hand. This is my spellbook. My Master gave it to me by when was an apprentice and I still use it sometimes, like now for instance, when I can't remember a spell. Fortunately, that doesn't happen often.

Let's see Sumonning Spell, no. Knives of a 1000 deaths, nope. Umm, Frog Spell…hey! I could have used this earlier when I was fighting with Seto! Which reminds me, spell. Dancing Fever, River Snakes, Infinite Light and its sister, Ultimate Darkness…Ah! The Counter-speed Spell…this spell will make your opponents speed the opposite of what it is presently…and since he's at a pretty fast pace right now, he'll be pretty slow after! _I'm_ _so_ _smart!_

I take a breath and relax, and then I concentrate on the incantation…

'_In times such as this,_

_With Darkened foes and mist…_

_The chase begun,_

_But weak, I can't run…_

_Dark Shadows,_

_I call thee, Mystic fellows…_

_Hear my call,_

_Reverse my toil, bring their downfall!_

_The speed of a cheetah,_

_The turtle, its lack thereof…_

_Counter his speed,_

_Give him none, this I need…_

_Reverse the tides,_

_Brake through the lies! '_

From my hand a small pinkish ball is formed, it's outlined in blue. However, don't be fooled, I'm a Master Magician, even a small, neat ball of magic such as this is EXTREMELY POWERFULL…Yes, within a matter of 3 years after Atem's and Master 'Mahaddie's' deaths-2 of which were spent mostly grieving-I surpassed my Master and all the Magicians before me, and I _know_ there wasn't a magician as powerful after me, so…yeah. I smirk as I aim, but as I'm about to throw the ball, it vanishes and I suddenly feel very weak! But before I get a chance question any of it, the ball reappears! _Weird_…was all I thought before I fire and…hit my target! Unfortunately, what I hadn't access is that he was actually getting tired and therefore slowing down…so when I hit him with that spell he took of…_Dang_!

Next time: _At the Kame Game Shop-Living room_

Mokuba reveals some very interesting things about Seto Kaiba, Mana finds and comforts Seto and you finally get to find out why and how Mana came back!

Also, Mana discovers the miracle of marshmallows and takes a sip of that peculiar 'hot chocolate,' as Temmie called it!

All this and much more…Stay Tunned!

PS- If you wanna know what exactly happened to me whilst I wasn't on fanfiction Pm me, k? ^.~

Sayonara!


	3. Blast From Seto's Past

A/N: Sorry about the wait faithful readers and reviewers

GOMEN NE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Unfortunately….T.T0

_With Mokuba and the others…_

'Alright. Well, it started years ago…when we were still living in the orphanage. It had been about one year since our parents' death, and it was just around that time too. It was the start of winter, maybe about 1 or 2 weeks before the anniversary.'

'The anniversary, what anniversary?' Asked Joey.

'The anniversary of their parents' death, genius!' Tea whispered harshly to him.

'Oh…'

'Anyways…' continued Mokuba, 'It was about that time, when the strangest and yet, most awesome thing happened…'

'Wat happened?!' Joey asked eagerly

'Well we would all find out if you would just shut up and let him continue!' Said a completely pissed Bakura.

Joey simply growled in response and turned away.

'And you wonder why Kaiba always calls you a mutt…'retorted Bakura.

Joey was about to respond when Atem intervened, 'Would you two people just shut the hell up for Ra sake! We all want to know what's wrong with Kaiba, don't we!?!'

Everyone was silent.

'Good…Mokuba,' said Atem.

'Right! Well where was I…Oh yeah! So it was a day like all the others when we suddenly where all ushered out of the orphanage! Everyone was confused, especially Seto. When we were all outside, a big limo pulled up and out stepped a little girl. She was about Seto's age, maybe a year or two younger, with long spiky brown hair and big aquamarine eyes…'

'THIS GIRL LOOKED LIKE MANA!?!?!?!?!' Atem shouted.

'Yup! Just like your girlfriend, except with brown hair…and that's sort of the problem…'

'How is this girl's resemblance to Mana, a problem? Kaiba should be proud that he knew anyone as remotely gorgeous and perfect as Mana!'Atem replied confused.

'You'll understand when I'm done…'replied Mokuba, an air of mystery surrounding his voice.

'But…'Started Atem.

'No buts wait.'

Atem simply crossed his arms and pouted cutely. [A/N: CUTE!! n.n]

'As I was saying, she looked like Mana, and was dressed in a baby pink off the shoulder top with blue sleeves, a blue pleated mini skirt and baby pink leather boots that had blue butterflies on them. I remember because Seto took a picture of her the day we meet her and sketched a picture of her at least once, every time she visited us. He keeps the first one of the day we meet her on his nightstand. Anyway, she stepped out off the limo and was immediately handed a long white trench coat with curly pink designs and blue buttons, by the man in a suit that opened the door for her. She sighed and put it on. I noticed that she was walking towards us directly and pulled on the sleeve of Seto's shirt…'

_Flashback_

'_Setwo,' 5 year old Mokuba asked, as he pulled on his older brother's sleeve, 'Who's dwat?'_

'_I don't know Mokie…she seems weird…'_

'_I twink she's pwetty!'_

_Seto's face burned red and he replied, 'I think so too Mokie…'_

_Seconds later, she was in front of Seto and Mokuba._

_She squinted her beautiful, shimmering, aquamarine eyes and peered at them closely…_

'_Hummm….I think so,' she mumbled._

_Seto blinked and Mokuba hid behind his brother._

'_HI!' She said enthusiastically. 'My name's Naia. You must be Mokuba and Seto!' She continued just as excitedly while grinning brightly and flashing peace._

_Seto was baffled to say the least. Mokuba however felt strangely at ease and immediately answered._

'_Wy nwame's Mokuba!'_

'_Hi, Mokuba! That must be Seto!'_

'_Hi, Naia! Yup! That's my big bro!'_

_Seto stepped protectively in front of his brother._

'_Who are you? How do you know our names? And more importantly, what do you want with Mokie and me!?!'Said Seto, cautious of the strange-but pretty, girl before him._

_Naia looked at him strangely and bonked him on the head, 'Didn't I just tell you, silly? My name's Naia!'_

_He look at her intensely, rubbing the abused spot on his head._

'_So! You still haven't answered my question! What-do-you-want-with-Me and Mokie!?!'_

'_Okay, okay, geez.' She said, casually cleaning her newly deafened ear with her pinky._

_Suddenly voices where heard._

'_Mistress!'_

'_Mistress!'_

'_Mistress!'_

'_Lady Naia!'_

_Naia simply sighed, 'Oh joy, the clones and their evil leader are here…' She muttered._

'_Who are they?' asked Seto._

'_I'll explain later. But for now, run!'Replied Naia._

_All three ran to the back of the orphanage and hid behind the rose bushes._

_Their four persuaders followed._

'_Over here! They came this way!'_

'_No, I think they're in the building!'_

'_No! The play-ground!'_

'_Split-up and report back in five minutes! If you find them, call the others and we'll come running!'_

_A collective, 'Hai, Rose-sama!' was heard._

_Soon the ghost was clear._

_Once they were settled, and their breathing evened out, Seto spoke, 'Okay, talk, now.'_

_Naia sighed. 'It's not important who I am. You can simply call me a friend, 'k?' she smiled and flashed peace._

_Mokuba was happy, and smiled. Seto was uneasy, and frowned._

'_And why should we believe you? We don't even know why you're here.' Seto stated._

_Naia rolled her eyes and asked, 'You guys really wanna know why I'm here?'_

_They both nodded. Naia sighed and sat cross-legged on the grass. 'Fine. I was in my white limo, bored, so I look outside the window. Just as was about to look away, I saw some big boys cornering you and your brother.'_

_Seto looked shocked at that statement. Mokuba looked scared and hid behind his brother._

_Naia continued, 'I rolled down the glass and poked my head out of the to see what was going on and I saw the big boys beating you up! I wanted to help, but my nanny, Ms Rosie [A/N:That's my nanny's name! Eeeep!] pulled me back into the car and scolded me for putting my head out in the first place! I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't hear it!'_

_Tears where pricling at the corners of Naia's eyes._

'_She just wouldn't listen! When I finally got her to listen, it was too late…we were already at the airport…'_

_The tears prickled down her cheeks silently down her cheeks…_

'_How could anyone be so mean…' her voice was barely a whisper._

_Mokuba came from behind his brother and looked at her. She looked so sad! Carefully, he moved over to her and put his small hands on her face. She looked up._

'_Dwon't cry Naia…Wou did wour bwest. And Seto says,' He put on a fake-yet cute, 'Seto voice,' 'Do wour bwest and be wourself! 'Cwause dats what cwounts.'_

_She smiled._

'_Seto sounds really smart,'_

_Mokuba nodded with his eyes closed and arms crossed. 'He wis.'_

_She smiled even more._

_After some silence, Seto spoke, 'But that still doesn't explain how you knew our names, or how you found us.'_

_Naia responded, 'When we were on the plane, Ms Rosie noticed I was sad, and when I told her that it was 'cause I couldn't help you, she just smiled and promised she would look for you guys and that she and I would visit us to see how you were when we got back!'_

_Seto nodded slowly. 'Okay…'_

'_I have a question.'_

'_What is it?' asked Seto and Mokuba at the same time. Although Mokuba's sounded like 'What wis it?'_

_Seto ruffled his brother's hair fondly while smiling that smile that was for Mokuba and Mokuba alone._

'_Can I take a picture of you? 'She asked._

_Seto and Mokuba exchanged looks of confusion and then looked at her in the same confusion._

'_Come on, please!!!!!'She pleaded._

_Set was still unsure, this was all so strange!_

'_Pleeeeassssse!!!!'_

'_I don't know…'_

'_Pleeeassse…'she pleaded again, this time using the puppy eyes of doom._

_Seto caved._

'_Oh, okay.'_

'_YAYYY!' she said excitedly. Quickly, she pulled out a blue camera with a pink lens and pink butterflies._

_She cautiously stood up. They followed her._

_She suddenly stopped by a tree and turned around, camera in hand._

'_Now get ready…'_

'_What do you want us to do?' asked Seto._

'_Humm…Anything!' She replied smiling, but in her bouncy-ness one of her earring fell out._

_Mokuba noticed and went to pick it up. However, he tripped and fell. Immediately, he started to cry. Seto walked over and held him whilst he cried, whispering comforting words in his ears._

_Mana took a picture. Seto and Mokuba didn't notice._

_When Mokuba stopped crying, Seto took out a light blue rag from his pocket. Getting up, he went over to a near-by pipe and opened it on the rag. Coming back over, he softly warned Mokuba that it might hurt and gently cleaned the wound. _

_Mana took another picture. They still didn't notice._

_When they were done, Seto stood and helped his brother._

_Mana tossed Seto the camera._

'_Take a photo of me!'_

_H e nodded and waited as she posed._

_She flashed peace and grinned childishly._

_Seto took the picture and she posed again._

_-Winking with index finger on her jaw._

…_And again…_

_-Arms crossed with side wards glance._

…_And again…_

_-This time taking Seto with her. Hugging him with one arm and pinching his nose with the other, giving him a relatively pink profile. Mokuba took that one._

_And, yet again…_

_-Both arms, one around each bother. She set the timer._

_It clicked. She cheered._

_Time seemed to fly-by as they took pictures. Even Seto made some silly ones!_

_One last one…_

_-A group photo with she and Seto sitting on the grass with their feet under them, Mokuba on her lap horizontally, his feet on Seto's lap. She had set the timer to 15 seconds._

_15, 14, 13, 12…_

'_Places peoples!' She announced._

_9, 8, 7…_

_She brushed a strand of stray hair from Mokuba's face._

_5, 4, 3…_

_She smiled at Seto sweetly, and turned to the camera as he blushed._

_FLASH!_

_But as soon as they had done that last one, their fun ended…_

'_PRINCESS!'_

'_LADY!'_

'_LADY!'_

'_LADY!'_

_It was them, her care-givers, they were here to end her fun and drive her friends away, again…_

_A plump and fairy aged woman stopped about three meters from them._

'_Princess Naia Rachel Bethany Charles!' _

_Naia groaned. Seto and Mokuba exchanged confused looks._

'_PRINCESS!?!' They asked in unison._

_Naia simply nodded and grinned sheepishly. 'Yeah, gomen ne. I should have told you…'_

'_Get off that cold ground this instant!'_

_Naia complied._

'_Now come to Ms Rosie…'_

_Naia obeyed._

'_Why'd you run off? That was very, very naughty Lady Naia.' Ms Rosie gently scolded._

_Naia bowed her head in shame. 'I'm sorry…'_

_Ms. Rosie smiled. 'Are you hurt dear?'_

_Naia shock her head. 'No…'_

'_Good, because you're in for such a scolding when we get home young lady!'_

_Naia groaned, again._

'_Don't you groan at me! This is the consequences of your actions. Now get your camera off the ground and let's go.'_

'_Can I say good bye to my friends, first?' Asked Naia._

_Ms. Rosie raised an eyebrow and pointed at Seto and Mokuba with a wrinkled finger. 'Who, those two?'_

_Naia nodded._

_Ms Rosie sighed. 'Fine, but quickly.'_

_Naia nodded and walked over to Seto and Mokuba._

_As she stood before them, she didn't even dear look at them. 'I'm so sorry, I should have told you from the start…'_

'_True…' Began Seto, 'But you're forgiven. Just don't lie to us again. Okay?'_

_Naia's face lit up when they accepted her apology. To show her gratitude, she glomped the now standing Seto, back into the dirt._

'_THANK YOU, SETO-KUN!'_

_Seto blushed and set her on the ground. 'No problem, Naia.'_

_A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. It was one of her care-givers, Marie._

'_It's time to leave Lady Naia.'_

_Naia hugged Seto and Mokuba like they would disappear if she let them go. They held on just as tightly._

'_Oh come on!' Said the aggravated Ms Rosie. 'You'll visit them next week!'_

_Naia, Seto and Mokuba's eyes widened at Ms Rosie's statement._

_A collective, 'YAYYY!!!' was heard._

_End Flashback._

_--------_

Under a tree in the park, Seto had just told Mana the same story.

She had taken to the skies after her spell back fired, and had seen him here, under a Sakura tree, miserable. She went down, and with a little probing, got the truth out of him.

'…As time pasted NAIA visited Mokuba and I. Of course, having our usually photo session every time.

All too soon we were separated. By whom you may ask. By Mokuba's and mine adopted father, Gozaburo Kaiba, of course!

He never let Naia visit, but we never forgot her, especially me. You see, I had fallen in love with Naia. However, even after the old dog died, and we were reunited, our time together was short lived.'

'Why?' asked Mana, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Seto smiled sadly._ 'She looks and acts just like her…'_

'Because she was of very fragile health. She had Tuberculosis. The last few months were painful and no one could visit her, because it's a highly contagious disease. She suffered for a year and a half, before she finally died, two years ago, today.'

'Oh…'

'So, imagine my surprise, when I see her clone in the Motou residence…and in a serious lip lock the 'pharaoh' no less.'

'I'm sorry…'

'It wasn't enough for her to reject me her last life, but this one too.' He muttered bitterly to himself.

'What?'

He sighed, 'Before she died, I risked infection to see her, just to confess my feelings to her…'

Mana motioned for him to continue.

'She rejected me.'

'Oh…'

After a moment of very uncomfortable silence, Mana got up.

'Well, it's getting late. We should head back.'

Seto nodded numbly. However, inside his head he wondered, _'If I could just brake she and the pharaoh up, she'd be all mine…and this time, I'd never let her go…'_

------------

A/N: So… What do ya think? Review please!

PS- This is soooo totally NOT gonna become a SETOXMANA fanfic!!!!!

EWWWWWW!!!!

Just the notion is enough to make me puke! :p

It relates to the plot, k? It'll make sense in the end.


	4. The Explination

A/N: Well I finally re-typed it! It might take a while for me to re-type the 2 others, but I'll get there eventually. The problem: My Lappy died! Yes, Lappy-my laptop- totally crashed on me! And it took the poor souls of chappies 4, 5 and 6 with it! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Oh well…

Then, my stitches re-opened! And all I did was go for a swim! Arg! Whatever…

Disclaimer: I so totally do NOT own YGO! But once I form an alliance with Baka-ra, I mean Bakura and Marik to take over the gaming and entertainment worlds; I'll make it-and KaibaCorp-mine!!!!!!!!

Take that Seto Kaiba!

Chapter Four

--The Explanation--

_The Motou Residence…_

A door opens as a black-head boy concludes his story with a, 'So that's it.'

In walks two people; one blonde with sky blue orbs she calls eyes, the other is male and has brown hair with cold cerulean eyes. As they enter the suspiciously quiet living room, all eyes fall on him, they're full of pity and remorse-two of the things he hates most in the world. The brunet looks to his brother-the black-haired boy on the couch- and knows something's up.

'What the hell did you tell them, Mokuba?' demands the brunet.

In response the black haired boy-now known as Mokuba- looked up and says, 'Gomen ne, Seto. I had to tell them! I had to! I know you're angry at me but…THEY DESERVE TO KNOW! And since you wouldn't ever tell them, I…'

The brunet-known as Seto- cut him off saying, 'It's okay Mokuba, and I told Nai- I mean Mana, the same thing…'

'You did?!' asked Mokuba and every other person in the room, in utter disbelief.

He simply nodded and said, 'Yes did, and she is quite the listener. And a very gorgeous one at that…'

Everyone blinked. Well, everyone except Atem that is. He obviously felt a BIT jealous…especially when he saw the faint blush on Mana's cheeks.

But before he could do anything Seto says-pointy at him, 'I do _love_ your taste in women, _pharaoh_.' And then, tipping Mana's chin with his right hand, he adds, 'This one's,' at this point he slowly eyeball's her, and when he finishes he licks his lips in approval, 'a keeper…'

At this Mana's blush darkened a hue and Atem's blood began to boil…

Seto noticed this and continued his less than subtle flirting.

'I admire your determination & your feisty personality, my dear…,'he slips his left hand around Mana's waist, 'It's, enlightening…' he whispers in Mana's ear-though loud enough for everyone to hear.

Mana had also noticed this, and immediately fought down her blush-which wasn't hard when you know you boyfriend is seriously over protective and would definitely hurt(mind crush and or eternal banishment to the shadows) a certain cerulean-eyed, burnet someone-gracefully weaseled out of Seto's grip, and slipped loyally to Atem's side.

Seto smirked. So did Atem. And thus the race began. Their destination: Mana's heart. Their prize: simply put, Mana.

Trying to lighten the atmosphere that had developed when the two rivals started glaring _lightening_, at each other, Yugi asked, 'So Mana…' That caught everyone's attention, 'How'd you end up here?'

'Yeah,' said Tea, catching on, 'We'd all like to know…'

Mumbled votes of agreement were heard throughout.

Mana smiled, 'Well, I can't tell you guys all by myself…'cooing, she asked, 'Would you help me my lil' Tem-tum, Temmie-bear?'

'What did you call him?' asked Duke, shocked that the 'great' pharaoh would let anyone call him, _that_…

'Oh, my lil' Tem-tum, Temmie-bear,' she answered simply.

'Temmie-bear…?' said Mokuba, also dismayed.

'Yes…' replied Mana slowly, 'Temmie-bear…'

'Lil' Tem-tum…?' asked Mai, sharing Mokuba's sentiments to the Q.

'Yes…' replied Mana once more.

It was at that point Joey and Tristan failed to stifle their giggles, and it erupted to full-blown laughter…

The others soon followed-except for Ryou, he was wondering why his 'Kura rarely use his a pet name- and in the matter of a minute, the entire household echoed with uncontrollable laughter. Mana raised a delicate eyebrow at this. And asked her boyfriend-who had retreated to his emo corner in his head, but still kept a face of strong indifference(well except for the light blush of embarrassment on his tanned cheeks), 'Why are they laughing, Tem-tum?'

Atem sighed and cooed, 'Cause Mannie-honey, Boo-koi…'

The word hadn't left his mouth more than a second when Joey and Tristan screamed, 'Mannie-honey, Boo-koi!?!?!'

…and began their riotous laughter all over again…

Atem sighed-again-[A/N: First Yugi, now Atem…I'm evil…XD] and said, 'I'll explain later, Mana.'

But before Mana could ask why, Ryou exclaimed, 'SILENCE!'

Immediately all was quiet, in the Motou house. Not a creature was laughing, not even the mutt. 'I don't know why you're all laughing! Especially you!' he stated pointing to Bakura, 'I mean Bakura calls me sweet names like that!'

Below Ryou, in the recliner near the window, Bakura muttered, 'Yeah, but only at home-or rather bedroom-because I want to retain my dignity!'

Ryou heard and rewarded him with a sound slap upside the head for it.

'Yeah, 'said Mai, 'I think that is _very sweet,_ hun…'she ended by laughing some more.

Atem stayed as he was, dying of embarrassment on the inside, but totally indifferent [except for that stupid blush that wouldn't go down!] on the outside.

Serenity then abruptly voiced her thoughts, 'I think that it's wonderful to see a man who isn't afraid of his feelings, and showing that he cares so boldly and fearlessly. Personally, it makes a girl feel special to know she is loved, and pet names are just one of the ways I think that someone can show there important other they appreciate them. Mana is a very lucky girl to have someone who knows that, is intelligent, quite attractive, and a dozen other things!' But when she noticed that all eyes were on her she quickly added, 'But, erm… that's just what I think…'

At this the 'exceedingly stupid' blush on Atem's cheeks darkened.

'Oookay then...As I was saying, I personally find it sweet that Atem lets his girlfriend call him an embarrassing, childish, feminine…' and on Ryou went, counting on his fingers.

Eventually, when Tea realized that Atem could take the shame no more, and that Joey, Tristan and the other males in the room-and Mai-were about to blow again, she cut Ryou off, 'What Ryou means is that we should be supportive and accepting! You know, this is the sorta things friends do for one another. They support and defend each other! I mean, I'm always tellin' you guys this stuff! And you still…' And on Tea rambled, and rambled, and ram-bled.

8----0----0----0----8

_ONE HOUR later…_

On the couch, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba and the Grandpa, slept soundly. On the love seat, Mana and Atem snoozed. Seto Kaiba, CEO of the 'great' KaibaCorp, multi-millionaire bachelor, a grown man [A/N: well, he's like 18 in this fanfic], a man who's won The New York Times, 'Most Attractive Male' twice in the last five years,[A/N: the year before Yugi put the puzzle together, and Atem missed the competition last year because he was, well…dead. Also, Atem obviously won the other times. Yayyy! Go Temmie! Back to the fic…]. This man, was, ASLEEP, in an armchair near the door. With his thumb in his mouth! [A/N: LMAO! LMAO!] The only person awake-or at least trying to stay awake- was Yugi. Trying to listen to his girlfriend like all good boyfriends-who want to remain taken [A/N: and alive! Lol…] do.

Finally, Tea ended her speech, 'And that why you shouldn't laugh at Atem!'

Blinking, she realized that the only one, who was **actually paying attention**, was her loyal little boyfriend. He was the only one who wasn't asleep. Why even that ungrateful pharaoh was far, far away in dreamland.

'Unbelievable!' she said to herself, looking at the pharaoh, 'I'm trying to defend him and he has the nerve to nap!' she stamped her foot to emphasize her point.

However, she accidentally stepped on Mai's foot, thus disturbing the lavender-eyed blonde's sleep. Mai groaned and rolled onto her side, snuggling up to the warmth on the couch next to her. Unfortunately the person next to her on this couch was none other than Duke Devilin, who was snuggling up to his crush, Serenity Wheeler. Said girl was snuggling a cushion, whispering a certain tri-colored haired teen's name. One, I might add, that is currently about to fall off the love seat right…about…now!

'THUD!'

This noise startled everyone from their sleep just in time to hear a string of cruses from star-headed teen who was rubbing his head and butt at the same time.

'Shit, shit! And double Shit! Bullshit and--OW! What the hell was that for!?'

Towering over the ailing teen was Tea, holding the left side of the silver colored ballet slippers she was wearing. Smirking she said,' Firstly, STOP CURSING!' the teen below pouted in response, but complied none the less, 'Secondly…HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEPWHILE I WAS DE-FEN-DING YOU!'

The boy sitting on the floor simply shrugged and said, 'I don't know…But thanks anyway, that speech of yours certainly did the trick!'

'Yeah,' added his blonde companion, 'We waz so bored that we forgot ta laugh!'

This of course earned him a sound slap upside the head with the brunet's slipper.

'Anyone else wants give their opinion?' she asked, warningly shaking her shoe.

'NO!' was the collective response.

But moments later the silence was interrupted by a girlish, high-pitched scream, a female voice shouting of 'PERVERT!' and the resounding sound of palm being introduced to a cheek. All eyes followed the sound. Their eyes came to rest on an utterly hilarious scene. Duke was being battered by Mai, who was screaming, 'PERVERT!' at him with every slap. While the still amazingly conscious, Duke trying to reassure innocent, little Serenity that he hadn't done anything and had just turned in his sleep and continuously attempting to fend-off the blonde's brutal attacks.

8----0----0----0----8

_A while Later…_

'Well,' said Atem, 'Now that that issue has been dealt with, is anyone hungry?'

'Finally!' said Tristan as Joey nodded in agreement, 'We're starved!'

'Yeah,' says Joey, 'I hear' Tea waz cookin'!'

Tea nodded, 'True, I promised Yuu-chan [A/N: I totally love this nickname for Yugi! n.n] I would.'

'I'll help you Tea,' said Atem.

'So will I, my dear!' said Grandpa.

'Thanks!' she answered.

Realizing what her boyfriend was trying to do, Mana stopped all movements, 'Hold it right there, everyone!'

All heads turned to her.

'Nice try, Atem,' said she, 'But no dice.' Everyone ignored Duke's squeal of 'DICE!', 'You're not leaving me to do all the explaining by myself!'

Atem immediately sat back down.

'Yes Mannie…' he drawled.

Mana smiled, 'Good. Now if everyone else would have a seat, we could start…'

When everyone was seated she began, 'Okay, so Temmie had been in the afterlife for about two weeks…'

_Flashback_

_Two teens sat on a bench in the centre of a rather large and luxurious garden. One is female with spiky brown hair, and aquamarine eyes. The other teen, who was currently rambling about something or another, has spiky, gravity-defying, tri-colored hair and his usually fiery crimson eyes are soft and gazed over with warmth and kindness. _

'_And then,' He says, 'Joey-kun stuffed the entire jawbreaker-you know the rather large and extremely hard piece of candy I was telling you about-in his mouth! We were like all stunned, and then out of no-where Kaiba-,'_

'_You mean the one that looks like Seth?' She inquired._

'_Yeah,' he answered, 'anyway, out of like no-where he shows up and starts to tell Joey that he's like so obnoxious and that shoving an entire jawbreaker in your mouth is like 'stupid' and that he's going to choke!'_

'_Huh' she says amused. She had never seen her best-friend cum lover so excited before. Well almost never. The last time was last night…But that doesn't count she reminded herself, blushing._

'_And it was like so totally rude! Right?' he said._

'_Completely,' she responded._

'_I still don't understand why Kaiba was there in the first place. But I think he said it had something to do with him not trusting us with Mokuba-his brother, he has black hair that sorta looks like yours but it's like I said like I don't know two seconds ago it's black not brown and he has dark grey eyes-yeah'_

'_Really.' She said._

'_Yup! Then we when over to aibou's house to get the picnic basket-which we left there thanks to Joey's 'emergency'-but when we got there who should we see but that chibi psycho blonde called Rebeca.'_

'_No way…'_

'_Yes way. And before anyone can tell her to like you know, 'go way' she like totally pounces on my poor little hikari and starts to kiss him!'_

'_No way!'_

'_Yes way! Of course this totally like burns Tea so before we had the chance to blink,' at this he snapped his fingers, 'a major cat fight had broken out! Stuff was being thrown everywhere! They were using any and everything they could to their advantage! Eventually Grandpa and Professor Hawpkins came out and broke up the fight. But the the girls refused to stop and ended up being held back by Professor and poor Yugi's Jii-chan! It was so funny! Then to top it all off they agreed to stop fighting if Yugi decided who he liked most! So there he was stuck with that impossible question…'_

'_How was it impossible? I thought Yugi liked Tea?'_

'_Well, yes.' He said, his voice was odd…Odd because only moments ago, he was speaking faster than a speeding train but, now his words are slow and his voice is gentle. He is perfectly calm and his eyes are sparkling with joy and kindness…_

'_My aibou always loved Tea,' He said. 'My aibou is many things; gentle, calm, innocent, sweet, loyal, compassionate and most of all loving. And of all the women he has had chances with, he has chosen Tea. Even when she had a…crush, on me, he loved her and still didn't hate me for it. Yugi is one of a kind.'_

'_Oh,' she said. 'You miss him, don't you?'_

_He smiled sadly, 'Yes, I do. I miss all my friends. I miss seeing the real sky and feeling the true sun's rays, even if it was just feeling them through my hikari. I miss watching him sleep, and I miss seeing him play and have fun. I miss my life in the time, that world…'_

'_So you want to leave, leave us, everything, this world, me…?' she asked, not sure that she wanted an answer, as she was sure she wouldn't like it._

'_Yes,' he stated._

_Tears swelled in her eyes as she muttered, 'I knew it,' under her breath._

'_But I wouldn't give this time we have together up for anything,' he said._

'_Really…?' she asked._

'_Yes, absolutely. I love and miss my lil' hikari and all my friends, but, I love you too. And my time in the world of the living is up. I must accept that and move on.' He asserted._

_In utter joy, she glomped him. Just like she use o all those millennia ago, when they we children._

_End Flashback_

'Awwwww…..' was the collective response.

Yugi suddenly got up, walked to his yami, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

'Oh my God! Ate…you…I…! I love you too, Yami! That was really sweet! Thanks!' Yugi squealed.

'Your-wel-come-, Yu-u-cha-n! C-can-you-ple-ease- let-me-go!?' asked the blue yami.

'Oh…eh, of course. Gomen,' Yugi apologized.

'No problem, aibou,' said Atem, patting his hikari's hair affectionately.

Said hikari grinned widely and walked back over to his seat.

Smiling, Mana opened her mouth to continue the tale, but was interrupted by some sniffles.

On the couch, Joey and Tristan were holding each other while sniffling. And before she could as much as blink at the weirdness of the situation, they screamed, 'That was so sweet, man!'

With that note, they burst into tears. Sweatdroping, she ignored them and continued, 'Okay…Well, after about a week, Temmie and I were in his room…erm, talking, yes! We were having a very interesting conversation.'

'Really, hun?' asked Mai, 'What about?'

Almost instantly Mana and Atem turned bright red.

'Erm…it…we, I…' She stuttered, 'Temmie?'

'Umm, well…it was…' He responded.

'It was?' coaxed Tea, absolutely enjoying this.

'Well,' said Atem, 'We were discussing…'

Mana who could take it no more decided to get it over with and spilled the beans, 'We were in the middle of some very passionate kissing, okay?!'

Atem slapped his forehead. Mana clasped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, mumbling, 'oops.' And everyone else, including Grandpa, laughed.

When their laughter subsided, Atem continued, still blushing, 'So yeah, we were in the middle of a, erm…intimate moment…'

_Flashback_

_Mana moaned as Atem's tongue massaged her own. Her hands were fisted in his thick mane of hair, while his were roaming the free expanse of her back. As the kiss became more heated, they began to lean back onto the mattress. Atem's hands, tired of roaming, soon found their destination…Mana's behind. Giving the muscle a firm squeeze, he smirked when she yelped. What he didn't expect, was Mana to pull away from the kiss._

'_ATEM!' She screamed._

_Feigning innocence, he answered, 'Yes, Mannie…'_

'_Keep your hands were they belong!'_

_Pouting he whined, 'But why?'_

'_Because it's very naughty,' she stated simply. But when she saw the flash of mischief, and his eyes gaze over in lust, she regretted her choice in words._

_Atem smirked, 'Naughty, huh?'_

_She gulped._

'Humm…' he continued, 'I like the sound of that.'

'_Shit…'she muttered._

'_Tell me Mana,' he said, 'Do you like naughty?'_

'_N-no.' she stated._

'_Well then, if you don't like naughty, you're going to have to punish me…' he whispered seductively._

_And before she could get away, Atem pounced._

_Soon most of their clothes, except their underwear, were shed. _

_The transparent curtains around his bed were also down, shielding them from Ra-knows-what._

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They ignored it. Eventually the person outside went away with a muttering of, 'Stupid, horny cousin and his 'best friend…''_

_But all too soon after, a blinding flash interrupted them._

_Atem groaned._

'_What is it Seth?' he asked, poking his head out the side of the curtain, next to him to who he thought was his cousin._

_Boy was he surprised when he came face to face with none other than the goddess Hathor, in all her proud, Egyptian glory. Decked out in a red silk dress, golden sandals, horn and sun-disk headdress, gold and rubies, she stood before him. _

_Seeing his flushed appearance-well, face-, disheveled hair, wide eyes and embarrassed expression…That combined with the fact that the curtains of his canopy bed were down and you could see the outline of a woman…Well, she was no idiot, but she did like to tease… _

_Smirking, she asked, 'Did I interrupt something? 'Cause I could come back later...'_

_Taking a deep breath, he said, 'I'll be right back. Why don't you wait in the sitting room, right through those doors?'_

'_Are you ordering me around, Atem?' she asked playfully._

_Appalled he practically screamed, 'Gods, no!'_

_Smiling she said, 'I know, I'm just teasing. Right through there?'_

_He nodded._

_About two minutes later, Atem and Mana entered the sitting room, fully-dressed, of course._

_When they were seated, Hathor spoke, 'So…You must be wondering why I'm here.'_

_Bashfully, they nodded._

_She smiled, 'You don't have to worry about just now. It just shows me you love each other. And trust me; you're going to need that love, if you decide to accept.'_

_Shocked they murmured their thanks._

'_It's no problem at all, 'she assured, 'And as for why I'm here…'_

_She cleared her throat, and stood. In a powerful voice she said, 'By the power of the gods, I give you Atem-Ra Metimhotep[1]JahiAnupuOsaze[2]KhentiJumoke[3] MumeMinkah[4]KnephMadu[5] and you Mana-Ebe[6] Nefritr[7] Merit[8], a second chance at life and happiness!'_

_And with that she sat down._

_They stared at her. She smiled at them._

_They continued to gawk at her. And she continued to smile at them._

_After 5 minutes, she became bored and clearly stated it, 'I grow tired of this game. Do you accept our offer?'_

_Coming out of their shock they looked to the other, gazing deep into their partner's eyes._

_Soon, smiles broke-out on their faces and they turned to the goddess._

_They nodded, 'We want to,' said Mana._

'_But we aren't sure,' continued Atem._

_Understanding, she graced them with one last smile._

'_I will be back in one week's time for your answer…'_

_And with those last words, she disappeared…_

_End Flashback_

'So what did you decide?!' Asked Joey.

Everyone sweatdroped.

'Joe,' said Yugi, 'They're here now, aren't they? They must have chosen to come back.'

'Oh…' said Joey, 'My bad, Yug. I hadn't though' of dat.'

'It's okay, Joey,' reassured Yugi.

'Yes, mutt,' said Seto, 'We didn't expect you to give yourself a headache figuring out the obvious…'

'Why I otta…' Joey said warningly.

Predicting the outcome of this Atem jumped in with the rest of the explanation, 'To decide what we were going to do, we gathered all our close friends and family. And with some discussion, we decided on taking this chance. However, there was still one thing amiss…'

_Flashback_

_The priests, magicians, and royal family all sat in the library; they had just finished discussing an offer presented to a certain young ex-pharaoh._

'_So there's jus one t'ing amiss, here,' concluded Jono._

_All heads turned towards the ex-slave._

'_And what's that?' asked Seth, 'Are the Servant-Quarters out of dog food?'_

_Growling his answered, 'No, it's jus dat goddess Hathor said somet'ing 'bout dem needin' there love if they decided ta accept.'_

'_True,' said Atem._

'_Should we worry?' asked Mana._

'_I don't think so…'said Atem's mother, Nubiti [9]_

'_Why not,' asked Akunumkanon, 'This could be a subtle warning from the goddess, of a great trial they will have to experience now that they have accepted.'_

'_Or,' said Nubiti, 'She could have simply meant that their love for one another is going to be a part of them being carried back to the next world… and if that is the case, they have nothing to worry about.'_

'_True,' agreed Akunumkanon._

'_According to Seth, they were showing each other exactly how much they cared, when she arrived,' said Teana, teasing._

_Atem and Mana immediately reddened at that statement._

'_That's also true,' stated Shimon, highly amused._

_One week later…_

'_So you have decided to accept,' said Hathor, from where she stood on Atem's balcony._

'_Yes,' replied Mana and Atem together._

'_Very well, you have until Ra sets to say goodbye and gather in my temple just beside my husband's sanctuary.'_

'_Yes, my Lady,' both said._

_At Sunset…_

'_Goodbye Master…' Said Mana hugging her master for the twelfth time since they arrived at the Temple of Hathor, two minutes ago… _

_Mahado smiled, 'Farewell Apprentice…'_

_Mana smiled back and nodded._

_To say the mage was surprised was an understatement, 'What?! No sassy comeback about being full-grown and not being my apprentice anymore!?!'_

_Mana shook her head, 'Not this time. Besides, we both know I'll always be your naïve apprentice,' then as an afterthought, she added, 'at least to you.'_

_Mahado smiled at her lovingly, and whispered, 'Good girl.'_

_She grinned childishly and flashed peace._

_Just then, the temple shook and radiated with a pure and blinding light._

_Hathor and Ra appeared before them. Instantly, they all dropped to their knees._

'_Raise…' said Ra's warm, baritone voice._

_They did as told but still kept their gazes away from the gods before them._

_Ra and his wife smiled._

'_There's no way to make them stop is there?' he asked his wife softy, and sadly._

_She shook her head, 'No, I'm afraid not.'_

_Sighing, he spoke, 'Come, let's get this over with…'_

_End Flashback_

'So there you go,' said Mana, 'That's it.'

'That's it?' asked Joey.

'That's it,' repeated Atem

'So, how exactly did you get here?' asked Tea.

'What do you mean?' asked Mana, 'We just told you.'

'No, 'continued Tea, 'I meant _how. _Youknow, spells, ceremonies, rituals, charms…stuff like that.'

'Oh…' responded Mana, 'Like that. We did this weird ritual thing.'

'Like…' coaxed Tea.

'Well,' continued Mana, 'We when into the temple courtyard where there were two small pillars and a candle on each one. They were on opposite ends of the courtyard. We were both ordered to stand on one, each. Atem stood on the left one, while I stood on the right. We were asked many questions, to which we had to answer truthfully, or else to spell wouldn't work properly and something could go deathly wrong.'

Atem continued, 'After that, we had to vow eternal love and happiness to the other…'

_Flashback_

'_I Atem-Ra, give you Mana-Ebe, my heart to do with as you please, my mind to use to your advantage, my spirit to aid in whatever way possible to you, and my very existence to be at your disposal. I give you my everything. Everything I possess, every thought, every word, everything. I give you all of my love and swear to you that I would do anything, absolutely anything, to make you happy, to give you peace, to protect you, serve you, adore you and love you even if you didn't love me…And if, by some cruel fate, you are torn from the world of the living, just know I'd do everything in my power, give all I have, give the very breath I breathe, to save you …Mana, I love you. Always have, and always will...'_

_Mana smiled adoringly._

'_Atem…' she whispered._

_Atem smile lovingly to her, and said, 'I meant every word…'_

_Unshed tears glistened in her eyes and she nodded._

_Ra spoke suddenly, 'Sorry to break up the love fest but, we have to finish the spell by…-'_

_He was then elbowed by a pissed Hathor._

'_Shut it!'_

'_Yes dear,' said Ra, rubbing his abused ribs._

_Blinking, Mana spoke, 'I Mana-Ebe, give you Atem-Ra, my heart to keep forever, my mind to use its knowledge, my spirit to protect you always, and my very being to use in whatever way you see fit. I give you my all. All I have and all I was given. Use me to your ultimate benefit: all of me. I give you my trust, loyalty, understanding, and I swear I'd do everything within my power to make you happy, to give you peace of mind, and protect you. Use me as a tool, to accomplish your every goal and aspiration. For I'd do anything for you. Atem, I adore and love you. And I will continue to, forever…'_

_Atem eyes glistened with love and tears._

_He sent her an air-borne kiss, which she 'caught.'_

_Ra cleared his throat and sniffed, 'That, they…give me a moment.'_

_And as Ra put his head on Hathor's shoulder, crying, said goddess simply rolled her eyes and whispered sweet nothingness in his ear._

_Finally, Ra recovered._

'_Well,' he said, 'Let's get this over with…'_

_Almost instantly, two balls of light appeared in his hands, but as he was about to throw then at Mana and Atem, Hathor spoke up._

'_One last question, 'said Hathor, 'Has either of you ever had a case of unrequited love, involving a third party?'_

_After a few seconds, they both shook their heads in a clear 'no.'_

_Hathor nodded and Ra released the ball of light…_

_End Flashback_

0----8----0----8----0----8----0

A/N: Finially finished! And 15 page on Ms Word! ^^

That's a new record.

Next Time: Visions Of A Ka

1-Righteous Peace

2-Dignified Royal Child, Loved by God

3-Leader, Loved by All

4-Fountain of Justice

5-Spirit of the People

6-Wonderfull

7-Beautiful Creation

8-Beloved

9-Golden Lady

Forgive any of my translation mistakes.


End file.
